1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion apparatus to be applied to a generation system which interconnects with an alternating current power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power conversion apparatus is used in a generation system which interconnects with an alternating current (AC) power system. The power conversion apparatus converts a direct current (DC) power into an AC power which synchronizes with the AC power system, to supply the power to the AC power system. Moreover, on an AC output side of the power conversion apparatus, an overcurrent relay is disposed to protect the power conversion apparatus.
However, the overcurrent relay for use in this way performs the following false operation sometimes. When a system voltage drops owing to a fault or the like of the AC power system, an amplitude of a ripple of an alternating current output from the power conversion apparatus increases. In consequence, even when an instantaneous value of a current of a fundamental component is not in excess of a setting value at which the overcurrent relay operates, the instantaneous value due to the amplitude of the ripple of the current exceeds the setting value, so that the overcurrent relay operates sometimes. In this case, the overcurrent relay is to bring about a false operation.